Turbulence
by IrishAngel248
Summary: AU Buffy Anne Summers is a flight attendant for Angelic Airlines Liam “Angel” O’Brien is a rich businessman who owns a line of companies. They meet and things go from there
1. Default Chapter

Title: Turbulence

Author: IrishAngel

Summary-Buffy Anne Summers is a flight attendant for Angelic Airlines; Liam "Angel" O'Brien is a multi-millionaire who owns the company O'Brien Inc. They meet and things go from there  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any Buffy/Angel characters they belong to Joss Wendon and Mutant enemies  
  
Rating-PG-13  
  
Author's Note- This is my first fic I have ever written. So please tell me if it's horrible and if anyone could, I would be very thankful for any advice. And please tell me if you like it and if I should continue with it. thanks

Author's Note 2- sorry about the story not being spaced into paragraphs i forgot to edit it lol and also i would like to thank all the people who reviewed. Im also going to try and update this fic tomorrow but im not sure if i can because im goin on vacation on tuesday so ill be packing and others things tomorrow.

Authors Note 3- Im putting this chapter out again because i wanted readers to be able to read it better well thanks again for all the reviews ill update ASAP

Buffy Anne Summers, a flight attendant for Angelic Airlines, was in a rush to make it to Gate 34, which was were her flight was. She was trying to push her way through the crowds of people, who were eager to start the beginning of summer by either vacations or visiting families and friends. Buffy was excited because she was going to be attending this flight with her best friend Willow Rosenberg, who was also a flight attendant, and that they both will be able to have a few days off and stay at their next destination, which was NYC. Of course, if she doesn't make this flight she will miss out on that vacation with her friend or worse get fired.

Buffy was so occupied on trying to get to her flight on time that she didn't see the body in front of her. Buffy was knocked from her feet and fell backward onto her luggage. She was such in a daze that she barely even registered that someone was helping her up.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't see you are you okay" the person who knocked her down said while helping her to her feet.

When Buffy realized the person was apologizing she said while looking up "yes I'm fine and its okay I'm the one who ran into..." when Buffy meet face to face with the person, she was meet with the most handsome man she has ever laid eyes on "...you". He had dark brown hair that was spiked all over the place, a sexy smirk that made her weak in the knees, and dark chocolate eyes that you could drown into. As she looked him up from head to toe she noticed he was wearing black slacks, a maroon silk shirt with a black over coat, and she could tell he worked out.

_Wow he is so gorgeous, what a hunk_ Buffy thought

The man wasn't fairing much better. When he saw the women meet his face he was startled by how beautiful she was, with her honey blonde hair which was pulled in a loose bun, emerald green eyes, and cute button nose. He also noticed she was petite and was a good foot shorter than his 6'2.

While Buffy was still in her drool fest she noticed the man was talking to her.

"Well I'm still sorry and my name is Angel O'Brien by the way" Angel said.

"Oh...hi I'm Buffy Summers and it's nice to meet you Angel" Buffy stated with a stress on the name Angel. Although she though Angel fit him perfectly.

Laughing Angel announced "I know its kina a girly name but it's what everyone calls me, my real name is Liam though. So may I ask why you are in such a hurry?"

That was when Buffy remembered she had to get to her plane. "Oh my God I'm sorry but have to go I need to get on my plane, but it was great meeting you." Buffy said in a rush as picked up her luggage and quickly started making her way through the crowd to get to the gate on time. As she left she hoped that a miracle would happen and he would be on the same plane.

Angel was left standing there in the middle of the airport thinking about what had just happened. One minute they were sharing names the next she basically running through the airport. As she was leaving he noticed that she were a flight attendants uniform, and hoped when he boarded his flight to NYC in a few minutes she would be on there as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'm sorry that i haven't been able to update this story until now. thanks to everyone who reviewed and i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

As Buffy got to the gate, she was relieved when the 1st group of people were boarding. Buffy quickly walked up to the gate attendant Marie, who was friend of hers, so she could give her the tickets.  
  
"Hey Marie, how are you doing?" Buffy asked as she showed Marie her tickets.  
  
"Hi Buffy, I'm good, running a little late I see, you wee supposed to be on board about 25 minutes ago." Marie said as she handed Buffy back her tickets.  
  
"I know, I know, but I had a few complications." adjusting a piece of loose hair behind her ear, Buffy started to move forward "Well I have to board now, see you soon Marie."  
  
"Bye Buffy, have a nice flight"  
  
"Thanks, Bye" Buffy called over her shoulder.  
  
Buffy the walked through the gateway and boarded onto the plane. She walked over o a compartment and placed her luggage in. Buffy then went around the plane, to see if any passengers needed help getting settled in their seats or with their carry on bags. All the while trying not to think about the handsome man she met earlier.

After Angel had purchased the magazines his friend wanted, he quickly made his way back to his gate before he missed his flight. He made it just in time to see the last couple of people boarding.  
  
When Angel boarded the plane he went over to take a seat next to his business partner and best friend, Allen Francis Doyle or just Doyle as he liked to be called, in the 1st class section. Sitting down Angel handed the magazines over to Doyle, who started to skim through them with some interest.  
  
As Angel turned his he saw out of the corner of his eye familiar honey blonde hair down the isle. As he leaned over the side of the seat to get a better look at her, he was able to get a glimpse of her face. When Angel saw it was indeed the women he met in the terminal earlier, he was jumping with joy inside.  
  
Angel was to occupied in looking at the blonde beauty that he didn't notice another passenger trying to fit a bag in the overhead compartment right above him, until it came crashing down on his head.  
  
"Oww...ohhh.." Angel fell into his seat clutching his head, suddenly very dizzy.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry sir the bag just slipped from my grasp, are you okay?" the older man asked as a flight attendant started to come over after seeing the commotion.  
  
"I'm fine, I think" Angel said still slightly dizzy. Angel told the man it was fine and that he could go back to his seat, it was just an accident.  
  
"Angel, man that's gonna leave ye a nasty bruise." Doyle said looking over at his friend.  
  
"Sir, here you go I have some ice for you to put on your head." The flight attendant said as she neared Angel.  
  
Angel looked up to notice a pretty red head handing him a pack of ice, which he took thankfully.  
  
"Thank you ma'am" Angel asked as he placed the ice on his sore head.  
  
"Your welcome, now try to get some rest, I'll come back later to see how you're doing alright, oh and you don't have to call me ma'am my name is Willow." Willow said kindly to the hurt man.  
  
"I'm Angel and this is my buddy Doyle, and thanks again you're very kind." Angel reached out shook her hand then leaned back in his seat trying to ease the ach in his head.  
  
"Alright well it was nice meeting you." Willow said as she walked away down the isle.

Meanwhile, during all of this Buffy was trying to see what was going on up near the front of the plane, but she couldn't see because someone was blocking her view. So she just gave up trying and would just ask Willow happened when all the passengers are settled in.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. Is it bad, good, semi-good lol!! well please review!! And any ideas or suggestions for this story are much appreciated. I promise to update soon!! 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time, I've been busy with school and a bunch of other things.I'm goin to try and start updating a lot more, but I most likely won't have another update until the mid-summer. unless i get a lot of reviews and begging! lol. And I also want to thank all the people who have reviewed, I love all the feed back. This part doesn't have any Buffy and Angel interaction but there will be next chapter.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, at this time please turn off any electronic devices such as cell phones, walkmans, laptops, etc. We will be taking off within the next few minutes. Please make sure your seatbelts are on and fastened correctly. There are exits at the front and back of the plane with two window exits on each side of the plane, if you do not wish to be held responsible for those seats please come and let us now so we may have it changed for you." The person takes a deep breath. "This nonstop flight from Los Angeles to New York City will take around the time of 3 hours and 50 minutes. After this announcement there will be a video going over all safety procedures. If you may need anything just ask one of the flight attendants. Thank you, and enjoy your flight." After the intercom bussed out most passengers turned their attention back to either reading a magazine, resting, or watching the video. 

As Buffy put the intercom phone back in it's place she turned around to see Willow walking towards her.

"Hey Wills" Buffy said excitedly, finally getting to see her.

"Hey Buffy, I was a little worried when you didn't show up earlier, how come you were running late, for a little while I thought you were trying to skip out on are vacation together." Willow said with a playful pout as she pulled back from giving her best friend a hug.

Gasping Buffy put her hand over her chest "Me, want skip out on are vacation, now why would want to do a ting like that!" Buffy said playfully "No, I can't wait for this vacation it's going to be so much fun hanging out together. Oh! And the reason I was late was I slept over my alarm clock, then I got stuck in traffic, and when I got to the airport I ran into..." Buffy started to tell will about Angel but was interrupted Jerry, another flight attendant.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but you need to take your seats now." He said smiling, "the planes about to take off."

"Sorry Jerry" both girls said as the pulled out their seats and buckled up. Once they were settled Willow turned to Buffy.

"So you ran into what?" Willow asked with interest.

"Oh yeah!" Buffy exclaimed as she remembered those deep chocolate eyes. "I ran into the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on!" Buffy said with a huge smile while she remembered their encounter, but then it suddenly turned into a frown.

Noticing this, Willow wandered why the sudden mood change. "What's wrong, what happened?" She asked with a caring voice.

"Well I was only able to talk to him for about a minute before I realized I was running late, so I told him I had to go and just took off without letting him get a word in. And I doubt I will see him again." Sighing Buffy took out two pieces of gum out of her purse and handed one to Willow, then popped the other piece in her mouth as she felt the plane start to move. Even though she was used to flying her ears would sometimes pop, so she liked to chew some to help just in case. With a sad look Buffy turned back to Willow.

"I'm sorry Wills I didn't mean to get all gloomy." Buffy said to Willow.

"It's fine, but you never know, you might meet him again. So do you think there was definite sparkage?" Willow asked.

"Well I don't know about him, but when I first saw him I got this feeling that I never felt about anyone before. I mean it was more than lust it was something else." Buffy got this faraway look as if she was trying to figure out what it was.

"Do you think it was love at first sight?" Willow asked her friend feeling happy for her that she might have experienced something like that.

"I don't know Wills maybe it was, but anyway enough about me, how are you and Kevin doing?" Knowing that her friend has been having problems with her current boyfriend.

"Actually I broke it off with him two days ago,"

_Ok maybe not so current_

"I would have called and told you but I've been busy the last few days, I'm sorry." Willow stated feeling sorry she wasn't able to tell her friend sooner.

"It's ok, I'm sorry it didn't work out. I'm sure you'll find that someone soon." Buffy said sympathetically.

"Thanks" Willow said as they both felt the plane lift into the air.

"Oh! Willow I wanted to ask you about what happened earlier on the plane?" remembering what she had wanted to ask Willow about before.

"Oh, a bag that a man was trying to put in one of the overhead compartments fell onto this other man's head. I gave him some ice, but I think he will be fine except for one hell of a bruise." Willow told Buffy.

"Really, wow that must have hurt!" Buffy said wincing, as she unbuckled her seatbelt when she saw the plane was way in the air.

"Yeah, and he was very handsome too, he is sitting in first class, seat 4A near the isle." pointing to the poor man up near the front of the plane who by the looks of it was sleeping.

Since Willow had a better view of the isle, Buffy had lean over to see the man she was talking about. When she saw who Willow was pointing to she literally fell out of her seat.

"Ummfff..." getting up from the floor, getting looks from a few passengers she turned to Willow, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh My God! Willow, that's the man I was telling you about. That's Angel, I can't believe it, he is on this plane!" Buffy said excitedly.

"Wow, see I told you would see him again, you just have to have faith!" Willow giggled happily, glad for her friend. "So are you going to go and talk to him?" she questioned.

Buffy's bright smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Umm...Uh...I guess." Buffy fumbled realizing she was a little nervous to go and talk to him.

_Ok, I can do this, all I have to do is walk up to him say hi and conversation will go from there and everthing will work out great...hopefully._

Getting on her game face, she got up from her seat to go and face the man that gorgeous can only begin to describe. Now having a more assertive feeling Buffy walked, with a confident and sexy stride, passed a smiling Willow and down the isle to seat 4A.

* * *

I don't really know if this chpater turned out that great, but i hoped everyone liked it and if not please let me know,I'd like to know ifI have any mistakes oranything else.And I am open for suggestions that someone might like to have happen in the story, because i am not all that sure to where this story is going to go.Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I tried to get this chapter out sooner but I've been really busy the past few weeks. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out because I'm going on vacation by the end of the week. And also I'm not really sure I like this chapter, so please let me know if you like it or not and if you think this story seems like it's going in a good direction. And Lots Of Thanks to all the reviewers, you all are all awesome. I'm so glad that you reviewed my story, it's what keeps me writing! Thanks!

* * *

"Ey Angel, how's that head of yours feeling?"

Slowly opening his eyes Angel turned his head toward the speaker who interrupted his very pleasant dream that involved a certain blonde and chocolate ice cream.

Seeing the agitated look on Angel's face Doyle grew amused "Sorry man, I was only just checking how my good friend was doing, I thought ye was only shutting yer eyes not taking a nap, I didn't mean to annoy ye!" Doyle half-heartedly apologized while smiling as he saw the unconvinced look on Angel's face "So, who's the lass?"

Giving him a confused look, Angel wandered what he was talking about. "What lass?"

"The one that ye were dreaming about and has yer nuts in a twist." Laughing Doyle gave Angel a look that said 'what the hell happened'

"How do you know I was dreaming abut a girl, I could have been dreaming about vampires for all you know. And even if I was dreaming about a girl, it could have been anyone. How would you know if she is someone I really like?" Angel asked wondering how it was so obvious.

"Well one, ye were drooling, two, ye had this silly smile on your face the whole time like a love sick puppy and three, you were sighing her name while you were sleeping. So I'm guessing you had a nice dream, am I right?"

"I thought you told me you didn't know I was asleep?" Angel said as he checked for any drool on his mouth.

"I lied" Doyle stated simply. Of course anyone could tell he was laughing on the inside.

Opening his mouth to reply, Angel suddenly got this feeling in his gut. Not a bad feeling but a tingly and some what arousing feeling. Noticing Doyle was staring at something behind him with one of those dumbfounded looks he gets on his face when ever he sees a beautiful woman, Angel turned around to face the woman of his recent dream.

* * *

As Buffy neared Angel's seat she noticed he was talking with the man next to him, Buffy saw that Angel seemed to look irritated while the man, who she assumed was his friend or business partner, looked amused. The man had dark brown hair almost black and piercing light greenish-blue eyes. As she got closer she could hear the Irish accent in his voice. Finally getting to the seat where Angel was sitting with his back to her, Buffy started to get nervous thinking that maybe he didn't want to talk to her and didn't have any type of feelings for her. About to turn around before Angel actually noticed her standing there she saw him spin around to look at her. When she saw him she got caught up in his eyes seeing lust and wonder in them, and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, love, no that couldn't be it.

Realizing that she was staring Buffy started fidgeting with her hands and finally squeaked out "Uh…Hi Angel" while giving a slightly embarrassed smile with a blush slowly creeping onto her cheeks.

_Ugh….I had how I wanted this to go inside my head about 5 seconds ago but now all my lucid train of thought flew out the window when I met his eyes, God what is this man doing to me I never felt this way before usually I'm not this nervous around a guy. And now I'm rambling inside my head, Great._

"Hi Buffy" Angel said still memorized by the beauty before him.

Hearing the way he said her name in that sexy and velvety voice of his, making him sound dangerous and captivating, she felt her stomach do flip flops and her knees almost buckle.

Angel was so caught staring into Buffy's eyes that he barely heard Doyle clear his throat. Snapping out of his memorized state he introduced Buffy to his friend.

"Buffy this is my best friend and business partner, Allen Francis Doyle and Doyle this is Buffy. I bumped into her on the way to get your magazines earlier, literally." Angel said with a smirk at Buffy, which made her stomach do another set of flip flops.

"Hi…um is it Allen or Doyle?" wandering if Doyle was what he rather be called or just a nickname between close friends?

"I prefer to be called Doyle, I think it fits my personality better" Doyle said giving her a friendly smile as he shook her hand.

Buffy thought it did suit him better, and getting a better look at him she saw that he wore a white t-shirt under a medium blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket on. He also seemed to be somewhat of a laid back person and looked as if he might have a unique sense of humor.

"Well Doyle it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she gave him a bright smile.

"Like wise"

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just go now so you can carry on." Buffy apologized

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, nothing important. You don't have to go." Angel quickly rushed out, wanting her to stay.

"You sure"

"Yeah, we were only talking about a dream Angel just had of lass that had him drooling all over himself." Doyle said to embarrass Angel and at the same time knowing that the woman Angel was dreaming about had to be the lass standing in front of him. And he couldn't blame Angel for being head over heels for her, which was obvious by the way Angel was staring at her, because he had eyes and what they saw was a beauty and not like the usual bimbos that follow Angel around.

Angel's cheeks blushed crimson and he looked over at Doyle with a look that could be easily read as 'Your Dead'. Not able to meet Buffy's eyes he said "No I wasn't, Doyle just thinks that's what I was dreaming about, but it was totally woman free." Angel finally looked up at her to see a some what amused face.

Buffy could tell he was lying, but found it cute how he tried to cover Doyle's observation up. She was also amused by the twinkle she saw in Doyle's eye to tell her that the girl he was referring to was her. And knowing that Angel had a dream about her she felt flattered and became slightly thrilled that he would have a dream about her. _I wander if it was a naughty dream, oh bad me no dirty thoughts._ Snapping out of her thoughts Buffy saw out of the corner of her eye someone waving their arms around, looking over at that direction she saw Willow trying to get her attention. Buffy saw Willow pointing to her watch so she looked at hers to see that it was past the time they needed to give out the drinks and take the orders for the passengers, since it was over a 2 hour flight the passengers had meals. Willow took care of first class, while she took care of coach.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I have to go now, It was great to see you again with out the falling down part." chuckled Buffy

"Yea, well um…could I maybe see after the plane lands so we can you know talk some more, I mean if it's ok with you" Angel said not wanting her to go but knowing she had a job to do.

_Why I'm acting like a school boy around her, usually I have no problems when it comes to talking to a woman, now my thoughts are all scattered around my head and I can't think straight. Maybe I love her, wait love? Where did that thought come from?_

"Sure, I'd love to, so I'll talk to you later ok, bye" Buffy said happily as she turned to walk down the isle.

Angel watched memorized as Buffy walked towards the red head he met earlier. _Willow, I think her name was_, looking over at his friend he saw that Doyle was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Wow, she sure is something man, I don't blame ye for being smitten, but Angel ye are soooo whipped which I never thought possible for ye" laughed Doyle, finding it funny that Liam Angelus O'Brien, a player who hasn't been in a true relationship in years, is finally love-struck over a woman. "So, would I be correct if that was the lass ye were dreaming about?"

"Yea she is, now leave me alone" Angel said annoyed as he laid back as closed his eyes to get some more rest and hopefully pleasant dreams

Laughing, Doyle looked at his friend and just shook his head, then turned to rest his head against the window while he gazed down at the ground a far distance below.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, pleaase let me know if you like it or not. Any ideas that you might want me to add in the story, I'll look over and maybe i'll add it in. Oh... And I'm not really the funniest person so I kinda stink at writing humor so if anyone has any suggestions or lines I could use for Doyle, even Xander(I think he's going to be in the story), or any of the characters. Please e-mail me, It would make me very happyand I would very much appreciate it: ) 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: I know it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry, but I have been really busy the past couple months withschool work and college applications. I promise though to update again as soon as I can, hopefully no later than Christmas break. And Thanks to Everyone who reviewed! I loved the feedback! thanks again!

* * *

As the plane landed with a thud and slowly made its way to the gateway, Buffy was restless with anticipation to talk with Angel again. Quickly Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt to take her position near the plane's exit. Saying her good byes and the routine "Hope you enjoyed your flight" and "We hope to see you fly with us on Angelian Airlines again", Buffy saw Angel and Doyle making their way to the exit.

Making his way up to Buffy, Angel gave her one of his sexy smirks.

"Buffy" he stated simply

"Angel" she replied with a huge smile on her face

"Sooo…do you still want to talk some more, maybe have coffee or something." Angel said smoothly but feeling a little nervous on the inside.

Feeling a burst of excitement on getting to see him again, Buffy tried to tone done her enthusiasm "Yeah sure, um, how bout after I'm done here, I'll meet you in the food court at the Café. Ok?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Angel answered as he received a tap on is shoulder. Turning around he saw Doyle.

"Sorry to break up the googly eyed session, but if we don't start moving Angel, we're going to be going on another flight in the air, and I don't mean up on an airplane." Doyle gave a nervous glance back at the glaring passengers behind them getting ready to pounce.

Angel stated a sorry to the passengers and started to head out the exit "So I'll see you soon"

Shaking her head yes, Buffy went up to Angel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Blushing Buffy then ushered him out the door, with Doyle wiggling his eyebrows in tow. Laughing Buffy turned back to the other passengers, who were sighing in relief, and gave an embarrassed smile.

One of the passengers gave her a smile and asked where his kiss was. Laughing Buffy told him maybe on the next flight.

* * *

Scowling, he watched as she smiled and laughed with one of the passengers. Eavesdropping on their conversation he heard her say for them to meet at the food court. Seeing the look on her face as she conversed with that dim-witted loser, he knew he had to do something. He's had his eye on Buffy Summers for a while now and he is not going to let some fool interfere with him getting Buffy. Taking out his cell, he dialed a friend of his in airport security.

"Hey man, I need you to do a favor for me."

* * *

I'm sry, I know it's a really short chaper! The next one will be longer! Please review! Tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I hope I updated quick enough! lol! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks again! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Finding an open table near the Café, Angel sat down in one of the seats. He was still blushing from that kiss Buffy gave him. Yes, it was on the cheek, but it still made his heart jump. Wanting to get is mind off the kiss, Angel took out a book from his small carry-on bag and began to read as he waited for Buffy. Doyle was currently at the baggage claim picking up the luggage, and letting the limo driver know that Angel was going to take a taxi to the hotel instead. After reading a few pages Angel felt someone come up behind him. Turning around expecting it to be Buffy, he looked up with a goofy grin on his face only to quickly shut it when he saw a security guard looking as if he were about to kick his ass.

"Excuse me sir, but you're going to have to come with me." The man stated in a tone that said don't argue with me, just do it.

Angel confused on what the hell security would want with him, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Sir, please stand up and come with me now"

"But, I'd like to know what's going…Hey what the…" being jerked out of his chair by the security guard, Angel was forced to follow the guy knowing it would be wise not to start throwing punches. Then remembering he was supposed to be meeting Buffy. "Shit…alright since you aren't letting up on telling me what I did, can you at least let the person I'm waiting for know what's going on. I don't want her to think I stood her up or something."

Turning his head back to look Angel in the eye he said smirking "Sure…I'll make sure she knows."

"Uh…Thanks" Angel said knowing the guy was probably lying, but hey a guy can hope. Now he just couldn't wait to know what they thought he did, then find out it was all just a misunderstanding. Sighing Angel followed the man, who still hadn't let go of his arm, to where ever he was taking him.

* * *

After Buffy was done helping everyone off the airplane and cleaning up, she went to go grab her bags. Seeing Willow with both of their bags already out, she grabbed hers and started to follow Willow, who was already out the door chanting "We're on vacation! We're on vacation!" 

Laughing, Buffy was almost out the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled Buffy turned around only to seepilot, Riley Finn.

"Oh… Hi Riley, don't sneak up on people like that, you startled me! I coulda given you one of my left hooks!" Buffy smiled as she faked yelled at him with her fist in the air.

"I'm sorry Buffy, didn't mean to startle you. So, How have you been? I haven't seen you in a month or so." Riley said with a smile.

"I'm doing really good, how bout you?" Looking him up and down, Buffy forgot how tall he was. As she looked him over she noticed that he cut his hair, which made him look a lot better then when he had it hanging around his face. She always was somewhat attracted to Riley and thought he was real sweet. Compared to Angel though, Riley did nothing for her. Noticing he was speaking to her, she was taking out of her observations.

"I'm doing good also, um…I'm actually glad I caught you before you left. I was wondering if maybe you um…, might want to go out to dinner with me sometime?" Riley asked a little nervous

Buffy was speechless, any other day she most likely would have accepted but that was before Angel, "Riley I'm flattered by the offer, but I can't. I'm already with someone."

_Which isn't a total lie, I am meeting Angel for coffee, which could be considered a date, which could lead to another date, which could lead to him becoming my boyfriend, and ultimately meaning I'm with him. ...Angel, boyfriend, possible lo__ver. Alright! I'm getting too lost into these thoughts! Bad Buffy!_

Snapping out of her thoughts Buffy told Riley she was sorry and that she was glad to see him again, but she was late to meet someone. Turning around Buffy never saw Riley's face steaming with anger.

Although angry she turned him down, he smirked to himself when he realized that Buffy won't find the person she's supposed to meet waiting for her. Smiling, Riley went back into the cockpit.

* * *

When Buffy caught up to Willow, she was almost to the food court. 

Willow looked to Buffy, "I'm going to go to the ladies room, ok! Have fun and you better behave yourself! Bye!" giving Buffy a wink as she walked away laughing

Buffy shaking her head went over to the Café. Not seeing Angel there, she figured he was still waiting at baggage claim since that can take forever. Dying for something to drink, Buffy decided to go ahead and order something small while she waited. As she got up to walk over to the counter she noticed one of the café staff members walking over to her.

"Excuse me miss, are you Buffy Summers?"

"Yes I am, is there something wrong?" Buffy asked

"Oh no nothings wrong, only that a Mr. Liam O'Brien asked me to let you know that he couldn't stay because he had forgotten he needed to make an important meeting, he gave his apologies and wishes you best." the man said, who's name tag she saw said Greg

"Oh…um…well did he leave a note or phone number or something" Buffy asked heartbroken that he just left with even giving her a phone number or note goodbye

_I guess he really didn't want anything to come of our attraction, maybe I just imagined that he actually liked me. I'm not going to be sad over this, I'm going to keep my head up and make sure not to let this ruin what's to be the best vacation with my friend._

Gathering her bags, Buffy thanked Greg, and went to find Willow.

* * *

I made sure this chapter was longer, tell me if loved, liked, or hated it! Please Review! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I know this chapter is very short and i'm sry! I'm going to have another chapter out by the end of the week, this chapter would have been longer but I just didn't have the time but I wanted to post something so here it is I hope you all like it! And Thank You All for the Reviews!

* * *

Getting out of the cab, an exhausted Angel walked through the lobby of the hotel Doyle had said they would be staying at. Checking out at the lobby and retrieving his room key, he slowly made his way to the elevator. Getting into the elevator, Angel pushed the button for floor 19 and leaned against the elevator wall. Closing his eyes Angel thought about how he lost this amazing woman because of some mishap on mixed luggage.

The man who had taken him from the Café, who he later found out was named Forrest, had supposedly found a gun in one of his bags that must have made it through departing flight security. After much frustration and talking with head of security Angel was able to convince them that the suitcase was not his. Especially since the suitcase look alike contained only women's clothing, bras, and other items a man would not be caught dead with. Unless he had a dual personality, and one part of him was a cross dresser or had a fetish for women's belongings, the suitcase was not his. After another 5 hours of waiting Angel finally was given his true suitcase and was able to go home as he saw what he guessed to be the real culprit, who was a woman struggling with two security officers into the questioning room.

As Angel heard they elevator doors open he walked out thinking about how the whole ordeal was just strange and how the woman looked strangely similar to one of the stewardess he saw on his flight, but instead of brown hair she had blonde hair.

Not wanting to think about it any more he unlocked the door to his room and steed inside. Setting down his bags Angel took off his jacket and started to take off his shoes. Looking at the clock it read 1:38, muttering a curse angel remembered his meeting he had at 7:00 that mourning. Stripping down to his boxers, Angel sagged into bed and thought about how Buffy must hate him and thought that he stood her up. When he went back to the Café to ask someone if she stopped by, one guy said that a blonde woman was looking around the area for a few minutes but finally left with a disappointed look on her face. Wondering if he would ever see her again Angel closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

**Bloodthirstygoddess: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! 

**Julyhearts:** I don't like being cruel but sometimes a girl just has to be!haha! I'm not a big Riley fan either, so there will be Riley bashing! And if Buffy and Angel will find each other—well you'll just have to read and find out.

**caro:** well it happened, but I'll see what I can do abut them meeting again! Haha!

**natural buff buff:** glad you hoped for it and that you don't like Riley! And you won't have to wonder how there going to meet much longer, you'll find out hopefully in the next chapter!

**buff:** I know this one isn't long but the next one will definitely be longer because I'll have a lot more time to write it!

**pinkyblue-ice:** so glad you loved it!

**Sammy Jay:** This chapter should explain who the security guard was and you'll find out soon if they meet again!

Thanks again for all your reviews! And let me know if you liked this chapter. I'm also thinking of writing another story. I'm going to be posting the first chapter in about a week or two! If anyone would like to read the summary for it let me know, and then tell me if you like it or not and if I should write it.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to fo rme to update. I have been really busy with the end of school and other things. Now that high school is finally over and i have the rest of the summer, I should be able to update regularly. I'm so excited right now, I'm officially a high school graduate, now onto 4 years of college in 2 1/2 months.haha! its never going to end! Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter, I'm to tired to reread this so there is probably some mistakes and run ons. I'll fix it later, let me know if it sounds good and if it even makes sense. And thanks to everyone who Reviewed! Your Awesome!

* * *

"Beep….Beep…..Be--"

Groaning, Angel lifted his hand off of the alarm clock. Stretching out his limbs, Angel threw the covers off of him. Walking into the Bathroom he stripped off his boxers, turned on the shower and stepped in.

Almost ten minutes later Angel was out of the shower, and taking out a neatly pressed pair of black slacks, dark blue dress shirt and tie, complete with nice well fitted black suit jacket. After putting on the outfit, he just finished putting on his socks and shoes, when he heard knocking on the hotel room door.

Walking over he looked through the peep hole and then opened the door.

"Hey Doyle" Angel greeted somberly

"Ey Angel, how was yer night," giving Angel a shove, "ye get lucky" Doyle said with a wink.

Giving Doyle a hard look, Angel grabbed his suitcase and room key, and walked out of the room. Doyle followed behind, closing the door.

Doyle laughed, "Woah, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, so I'm guessin' ye had a bad night last night, what time did ye get in?"

"Around 1:30 in the morning" Angel answered complete with a yawn

"They kept u at the airport that long!" Doyle said astounded. "No wonder ye look like shit man,…Oh, let me guess, ye got stripped searched by a lad!" Doyle laughed

"Funny" Angel said in monotone

"Oh come on Angel, just admit that ye liked it, I promise to still be yer pal…just at a distance, or over the phone" Doyle said giving Angel a pat on the back, then backed away from him dramatically

Shaking his head with a smirk he couldn't hold back, Angel proceeded to tell Doyle what really went on in the airport. He told him about what happened with the luggage mix up, and missing Buffy at the Café. How she probably hates him and that he may never see her again and explain what happened.

"Don't worry about her, yeah she seemed like a great girl, but there are plenty other girls out there, that aren't bimbo trash, like someone I won't mention."

"I guess" _but she was different, _Angel sighed

Angel and Doyle walked down to the Hotel Lobby, and had a cab called for them. Going through the revolving doors their cab was waiting and they both hopped in.

_Maybe there's a chance I'll run into her again, though in this I doubt I'll run into her again. Oh well, I guy can dream._

Sighing, Angel knew it was going to be a long day. Leaning towards the front of the cab, Angel told the cab driver where to go.

"Take us to Chase Enterprises, please"

* * *

"Buffy…Buffy wake up" Willow said pulling the covers off of Buffy. 

"Huh..wh..what time is it" Buffy yawned as she tried to pull the covers back over her.

Looking at the clock she saw it read 8:00. "Ugh..Willow! go back to bed, its vacation we're suppose to sleep in, I'm not an early bird like you, Wake me back up in another…yawn…two hours." Buffy fluffed the pillow and laid her head back down on the pillow.

Willow ripped the pillow out from under Buffy, "Buffy! Remember we made breakfast reservations for 9:30, and it takes you an hour to get ready."

Lifting her head up, Buffy looked at Willow "Oh, I forgot about that, remind me again why we just didn't go out for lunch instead of breakfast." Buffy said as she took her time getting out of bed.

"Because today is when I'm having lunch with my cousin, and you said yesterday that wanted to go out to breakfast and go shopping around Manhattan before my lunch engagement at 1:00." Willow reminded Buffy who was currently stretching and on her way towards the bathroom.

"Oh right, sorry Will, you know I'm not a best morning person and I was having a really entertaining dream." Buffy said smiling as she walked in the bathroom.

"Oh let me guess, it concerned a certain Angel" Willow yelled to Buffy as she heard her turn on the shower.

Smiling Buffy poked her head out of the bathroom, "Yup, but in this dream he didn't stand me up"

Buffy's smile turned into a frown, she thought she would be able to talk and joke about him. But her last statement saddened her. It unnerved her that what he did to her got to her so much. She just met him yesterday, it's not like they were even a couple. But there was just something about him that she couldn't place about him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Willow talking to her.

"Buffy are you ok? Are you still hurt by what he did? He was a jerk, he probably thought he was going to get some until he realized your not like that."

Shaking her head, "No, I'm fine, I'll probably have him completely out of my mind by tomorrow, if I don't have another dream like last night which I won't go into detail" Buffy told Willow smiling as she remembered the dream.

Buffy went back into the bathroom and started to undress

_Today is definitely going to be a long day, _Buffy thought as she got into the shower.

* * *

Walking on one of the many streets of Manhattan, Buffy looked in the front display windows along the sidewalk, window shopping. 

After breakfast her and Willow went shopping around New York like they planned. Buffy had bought a few outfits and knickknacks, complete with an I heart NY shirt. Willow had bought her a beautiful red dress that she had picked out for Buffy after Buffy bought her a low cut lavender dress that looked absolutely stunning on her. Of course Willow said she would never wear it and that Buffy just had wasted her money on it. But Buffy would come up with a way to get her to wear it.

Willow was currently out to lunch with her cousin, Xander Harris, who she met when she dropped Willow off. He seemed nice and funny, in a weird way. She left them alone to catch up and told Willow she was going to keep shopping and meet her back at the hotel later.

Stopping in front of a jewelry store, Buffy looked in the window and saw a beautiful necklace strung with a mix of diamonds and emeralds. It was beautiful. To caught up in staring at the magnificent piece of jewelry, Buffy didn't see the man staring intently behind her and then walk away.

As she stared at the necklace Buffy saw one of the employees in the store reach in the display case and take that specific necklace out of the case. Even though she knew it was to expensive for her, Buffy turned sad by the fact that now she doesn't even have the chance to have it because it's been purchased now.

Turning around Buffy started to walk down the sidewalk back to her hotel, she was too depressed to keep shopping. She only got about half a block away from the store when she felt something being placed around her neck. Stiffening, Buffy looked down to see that very same necklace clasped around her neck. Spinning around Buffy came face to face with Riley.

* * *

**Thanks to All the Reviewers:**

**Sammy Jay** Ok so were you saying you thought the chapter was just bad all together, or just because it was short, I hope this chap was long enough this update

**WarmTea** Thank for the review!

**lessthanangelic1** Glad you liked it! sorry it was so short, I made sure this chapter was longer. Hope you liked it.

**yummy0o0** haha, yeah they will soon!

**Buffy4592** that's ok, Thank you for reviewing! And they will meet again soon

**Bloodthirstygoddess:** I hope this latest chapter met ur expectations

**Julyhearts** the Riley Bashing will be good, you just have to wait for it in a chap or so

**Buff:** thanks for the review! Tried to make this chapter longer

**pinkyblue-ice** Glad you love it, hope you still do. Thanks for reviewing

**eliza:** I promise to keep writing!

**NextGenSuperStar** Thanks for the review!

**FivebyFive09** haha, there will be plenty of Riley bashing! Though not for a couple chapters. Sorry the update took so longangelsno1slayer: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

**kaylea** Thanks for reviewing! Sry the update took so long

* * *

Haha! Riley's back! im so evil! hehe! Let me know ifyou like this chapter and if its workswell withthe story. Please Please Review!Thanks! 


End file.
